


Truth Or Dare

by CinaGinger (orphan_account)



Category: Zanvis cuteness
Genre: M/M, Multi, Zanvis is so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinaGinger
Summary: I'm planning to make this into a short series.I'm taking a break from spideynova, NO I'M NOT QUITTING SPIDEYNOVA, I just wanna write about Zanvis. Don't judge me!Baiii <33333333333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this into a short series.  
> I'm taking a break from spideynova, NO I'M NOT QUITTING SPIDEYNOVA, I just wanna write about Zanvis. Don't judge me!  
> Baiii <33333333333

***

**Zane's POV**

I was watching MLH (My Little Horsies) when I heard a knock at the door. I muttered quietly as I paused the video and put on my mask. I trudged to the door and unlocked it a little bit so I can see who it is. 

"Hey, Zane!" Travis smiled and I slammed the door. Unfortunately, he stopped it with his foot.

"Wait, wait!" he pulled his foot and opened the door a bit.

"What do you want, Travis?" I huffed, I wanted to get back to my episode.

"I wanted to invite you to my sleepover at 8!" he smiled.

"No."

"Aphmau will be there!"

"No."

"There will be cupcakes," Travis grinned like he won the lottery.

"...Fine... and I'm only coming for the cupcakes!" I yelled as I slammed the door for the second time.

I went back to my favorite spot on the couch and did a MLH marathon, and just like that, it was 7:45. I groaned and went upstairs to take a shower. I put on my "I Don't Care" shirt with black jeans. I grabbed my mask and quickly put it on as I walked to Travis's house. I knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by Travis.

"You came!" he grinned as he hugged me.

"Yeah,yeah not get off me," I muttered as I went in.

I looked around and saw, Lucinda, Kawaii-Chan, Katelyn, Dante, Garroth, Vylad, Laurence and Aphmau.

"Gurlll you came!" Aphmau squealed as she hugged me.

"Gurlll I wouldn't miss it," I joked with her and hugged her back.

"Aph, it's game time!" Lucinda said as she came over to get us.

"We're coming!" Aphmau dragged me to the living room where everyone was. Everyone was sitting on the floor and I sat next to Travis and Aphmau.

"Guys, put your phones in the basket, we don't need another Shipping Shrine," Garroth said sternly as everyone eyed KC.

"Kawaii-Chan just likes to support her ships," she huffed as she placed her phone n the basket. Garroth then put the basket in a cupboard, locked it and went back to his spot next to Vylad and Laurence. 

"Okay, guys, were playing Truth and Dare," Lucinda slyly said when she added, "No, Zane, you can't leave."

"I-I wasn't thinking about leaving," I argued. 

"Sure, okay, Garroth, Truth or Dare?" Lucinda asked.

"Truth," Garroth said quickly.

"Do you like anyone here?" Lucinda questioned.

"Y-yes," Garroth blushed as he avoided contact with Laurence. I mean, it was SO OBVIOUS.

"Aphmau, Truth or Dare," Garroth said, still blushing.

"Dare!" Aph said proudly.

Laurence whispered something in his ear and Garroth smiled and nodded.

"I dare you to, go outside an yell uh- 'I love Laurence'," Garroth face turning back to its original color.

"Okay," Aph went outside and yelled 'I LOVE LAURENCE', and if Aaron wasn't out of town, he would've came with a bat. Aphmau came back with her face filled with success. 

"Travis, Truth or Dare," Lucinda said. 

"But wait wasn't I supposed to as- OOF!" Aphmau yelped at Lucinda elbowed her stomach. 

"Hmm.. Dare," Travis decided.

"Kiss someone that you like," Lucinda told him.

Travis looked around and I didn't feel anything really. I mean, I was isolated in the corner. He scooted to me and I wanted to get up and leave.

**Travis's POV**

"Don't kiss me," he growled/ whispered.

"Please?" I pleaded quietly. 

"..." I pulled down his mask and pecked him on his lips. He quickly put on his mask, got up, looked at the door, opened it and ran out.

"... I'll go get him," I opened the door and closed it behind me, hoping he didn't run far. I walked out into the lawn and saw him behind a bush, crying.

_This was my fault. My fault._

"Z-zane?" I called out.

"Go away," he sunk his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry... I-I..." 

"You what!"

"I like you Zane, I always have,"

He looked at me and got up from the bushes. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited for your answer," I told him.

"I-It's okay, I just need to think about this," Zane said as he walked to his house.

I touched my lips and walked inside my house. 

 

 


	2. Asking Him Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might do Spideynova, but having MAJOR writers block with Spideynova. I wanted to update it today so you guys can have something to read on the last day of 2016.   
> Oh! I got a wattpad, I don't know if I should right over there since I'm already writing here, tell me what you think in the comments.   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/CinaGinger  
> I'm a newbie so don't roast me to hard.   
> P.S- I added myself, I'll add myself in future updates.   
> Tell me if there are any mistakes!

**Travis's POV**

As I walked into the house, I watched as everyone trying to stop Garroth from killing me with a baseball bat.

_ I am SOOOOOOOOO screwed,  _ I thought.

" **You hurt my little brother!** " Garroth growled as I realized something.

_ Where did that baseball bat come from? No one here plays baseball,  _ I questioned. 

My phone buzzed and I hoped it was Zane. It was someone named "Ginger". It said:

 

_ Shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall. _

-Ginger <3

"How about we watch a movie?" Aphmau suggested. 

We decided on a scary movie called,  _ I'm sorry my love. _

Ten minutes into the movie, Aphmau is sitting next to Kawaii-Chan, Katelyn and Lucinda and cuddled in fear of the jump scares. Garroth was cuddled next to Laurence and Vylad was snuggled into Dante's chest. I, well I was alone. I  _ missed  _ having Zane here. Sure he was quiet, but he's probably misunderstood. 

**Zane's POV**

_ He kissed me, He KISSED  _ _ ME _ _ ,  _ I fangirled just a tiny bit. I was just lying on my bed and screaming inside. 

"I love that stupid buffoon," I murmured quietly. That's until I spotted the knife on my bedside. 

I picked it up and went into the bathroom and got out bandages.

_ He doesn't love you. _

**Cut**

_ Garroth doesn't love you. _

**Cut**

_ Vylad doesn't love you. _

**Cut**

_ Not even Aphmau, who left you. _

**Cut**

I bandaged myself before I did actual damage to my arm. I wore my usual grey and white sweater. I wore it so no one can see the bandages. 

_ I don't want anyone to question me _ , I told myself.

I went outside a bit and walked around. I needed to cool down. As I walked I heard the voice that made my heart leap. 

"Zane, is that you?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, you need something?" I questioned, looking into his dazzling green eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry for-," I stopped him.

"Stop analogizing, I'm not mad, what made you think I was mad?" I pulled my mask higher.

"Well in every Fanf-" Travis's phone buzzed and he opened it.

**Travis's POV**

 

I turned on my phone and opened my text messages. Yet again it was from Ginger, it said:

_ I legit told you to stop breaking the fourth wall, just ask him to dinner for tomorrow. Trust me, if you don't Garroth and I will kill you. No pressure or anything. _

-Ginger <3

"So Zane," I looked up and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah?" Zane gaped at me.

"Do you wanna you know- go out to dinner with me?" I stared at the sidewalk.

"...Sure..." Zane squeaked out as he scurried back to his house.

_He really is the cutest thing, when he's not emo-kid,_ _maybe I should invite Ginger tomorrow_ , I thought and heard my phone buzz. Of course it was from Ginger who said:

_When you guys are a couple, invite me so I can hang out with you. You worry about where you're going to bring Zane, and what you're going to wear. If you buy something cheap, I'll tell Garroth._

-Ginger <3

 _Well... that helps I guess,_ I thought as I walked home getting ready for tomorrow. 

 

 


End file.
